The Super Saya Tribal
by Yaredo
Summary: CANCELLED! A few years have passed since JFG! An evil Tribal is attacking the Ex-UBE. Who can stop it?
1. Attack of the Unknown!

THE SUPER SAYA TRIBAL Chapter-1 Attack of the Unknown!  
  
A few years have passed since the human twins and the dog saved the Tribal- System. Everything is as it was before Mizar. The Tribals live happily in peace. And the Ants are at war with the Termites. It was Mizar hwo build up the United Bug Empire. Now that Mizar no longer exists, the Ants fight the Termites again.  
  
It was very dark and rainy at this day. A small group of Ant Drones is walking through the forest. None of them was really sure what their mission was. But they knew that they would be told as soon as they arrive at the end of the forrest. The group was good protected. There was a blue Drone who was specialised on granades, a red Drone who was a very good engineer, a yellow Drone who knows the best defense strategies, a green Drone who was a sharpshooter, one Cyborgdrone hwo was nearly undestructable and a few others. As they walked quiet through the forest heard one of the Drones a strange noise. 'Did you hear that?' the Drone said. It was a brown Drone who had no special abilities. 'No, I hope it was not a Termite.' Another Drone answered. The Drone was Orange and had very big jaws. The Ants shrugged. This time all of them heard the sound. 'What. what was that?' A dark green Drone asked. The Cyborgdrone, who was the commander of the group, send a green drone to check what coursed the sound. That Drone was at Mizars time not in the armies of the United Bug Empire. At that time it was a bounty hunter. Hunting for the most wanted Bugs and Aliens in the universe. It even tried to catch the Get Force Twins. This is the first time that this Drone was really afraid. Bad rumours where told about this planet. No one has ever returned from that planet, they had said. The Drone didn't believe in these rumours, at that moment it wishes it had believed those rumours. Slowly the green Drone moved forward. Fear was in its mind. It was the fear of death. Slowly it moved forward. Thinking of its husband and of the eggs. It thought it would never see its family again. Slowly the Drone moved forward. Until suddenly something jumped out of the bushes. 'Help!' the poor Ant shouted. When the Drone caught its breath it saw what it was that jumped at it. It was an Ant, a Drone, just like her. But one jaw was much longer than the other one. And it had bigger claws, much bigger claws. It stared at the green drone with its large yellow eye. The other eye was scratched out. The skin, that was as hard as a tank had a light brown colour, it almost red. The green drone has heard of those before. It was a Mutant Ant. The Mutant Ants and the Mutant Termites where created by an accident. It was a nuclear missile that was supposed to destroy one of the Tribal planets. But a saboteur had changed the location of the impact. The missile detonated 1.000 miles above the surface of Tawfret. But the United Bug Empire was already in control of Tawfret, so all the Ants and the Termites who where on the planet mutated. The other Drones who have been hiding came to see why the green Drone cried for help. As the group reached the spot where the scream came from, they shrugged. All Mutant Ants had been caught and turned back. Besides, All of them had only existed on Tawfret and that is not their current location. The Mutant Ant was about to attack the green ant, which was praying for its life. Then the Cyborgdrone reacted. It jumped at the Mutant Ant. They fell to the ground. The yellow Drone grabbed its shocker and stunned the Mutant Ant. A light red Drone stepped towards the stunned Mutant Ant. It gave the stunned Ant an injection. The Mutant Ant cried out loud. All the Drones stepped back. Then the Ant stood up. The green Drone, which was attacked by the Mutant, opened its eyes wide. It could not believe it. The Bug, which was ugly before, looked normal now. Everybody stared. 'I.where am I?' The brown almost red Drone asked. 'What happened?' the Cyborgdrone asked back. The brown Drone answered: 'I am not sure. The only thing I can remember is the red light. The whole sky was red. Then. I don't know what happened then!'  
  
After a while the group has left the forest. Then they waited for orders. In their heads a strange voice said: 'On the planet is one of our hills. Every contact to it stopped a few days ago. Your mission is to find out what happened there. Good luck!' 'Acording to my map,' a purple Drone said, 'is the Hill in that direction.' It points in a direction. The Drones gasp. They see huge, black cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
I made up all of the Characters. But they are based on the ones of Jet Force Gemini that is owned by Rareware. 


	2. The Greatest Power!

THE SUPER SAYA TRIBAL Chapter-2 The Greatest Power!  
  
It was a nice and sunny day in a little village on Tawfret. It was a Tribal village and the Tribals where enjoying that day. One little Tribal was gathering fruits in the forest, when it heard them. It looked down from the tree where it was sitting on. It saw a mighty army. Bigger than everything it had seen before. It saw lots of Bugs. Millions or Billions of them. They headed to the village, the small, poor village where the Tribal had grown up. The Bugs moved fast, to fast to warn the village in time. The first shots of the laser pistols where fired. The Tribal heard screams from the village. It could not see anything, but somehow it knew what was going on there.  
  
It did not take very long. All the Tribals of the village where either killed or slaved. While the Ant Drones set up a defence line, brought the Big Termites the prisoners to the ships. 'No, we had no trouble. Understood. Yes. Wait a minute. I think I saw something.' A blue Drone with a shield looked at a shadow that moved behind a tree. 'Who is there? Show your self! Or I will have to shoot.' Nothing happened. 'OK, I warned.what the?!?'  
  
The Tribal did not understand a word the Drone said. It sounded like a growling stomach. But what happened then was much stranger than the language of the Bugs. The sky turned red. The Tribal and the Drone looked at the red colour above them. They did not know what that meant. Then they flew. The shock wave pushed them into the air. That took only a few seconds, but it seemed to be hours. Then they fell.  
  
Years passed. The Gemini Twins and the dog had beaten Mizar and his troops. Peace returned to the Galaxy. At least in the Tribal system. Another war has broken out. The Ants and the Termites are fighting again. It's a bloody war. Heroes rise and fall. Many things happened during these Years.  
  
It was morning. The small Tribal opened its eyes. Water fell on its nose. It must have rained in the night. The Tribal looked around. Wondering where it was. It stood up and walked a while. Everything seemed to be different. When the teddy reached the village, it could not believe it. Everything was broken and old. The houses looked like that no one had been there in a long while. Then the memories of the terrible day returned. All the screams and the pain of its friends and relatives. The Tribal felt the anger. It was so angry at the Bugs. No it was no anger. It was hatred. 'I HATE YOU, BUGS!' Then a great explosion let the earth quake. The Tribal fell on its knees. A huge hole is in front of it. A hole that was not there before. 'What was that?' the bear asked itself: 'Did.did I do that?' For a moment there was absolutely silence. The Tribal stood up. It reached its hand out. Then it shouted: 'I hate Bugs!' a small ball of light shot through the air. Another explosion, now there was no doubt. The Tribal looked at its hands. Then.it laughed: 'Haha.hahaha.WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, I haven't decided yet who is going to be the hero. Please help me out. I don't own the characters. The Tribal is inspired by DBZ and a Tribal of Jet Force Gemini that I had to shoot three times with the rocket launcher before it exploded. LOL, Vegeta in Tribal form. 


	3. Assault!

THE SUPER SAYA TRIBAL Chapter-3 Assault!  
  
'WHAT? Why... I mean how... Are you sure?' A red Drone asked. It was a very bright red, almost pink. He was the commander of one of the Queenships. The Queenships look like most of the ex-UBE ships, only bigger. 'Yes commander. There is no doubt,' the Commander heard in his head: 'the thing that destroyed many of our hill bases is a Tribal. It seems that it has supernatural powers.' 'Get me a hair!' the commander replied. 'Pardon?' 'A hair of the Tribal so we can analyse it's DNA.' The commander answered. 'Yes sir!' 'Good luck!' The commander was in thoughts for a while. If the Ants could get just a bit of the super Tribals DNA they could use it to build their own super soldiers.  
  
Thousands of fighters, transports and Andrones come out of the Queenship. They head towards the Planet which the latest attack of the super Tribal was on. When they arrive, hundreds of Ant Drones come out of each transport. It took only about two earth hours to build up a defence Hill. When everything was ready they waited.  
  
The small Tribal sat on a tree. A tree just like the one back then. The Tribal just destroyed an Ant colony, many Hills, some bunkers and a few ships. It thought about if it was right what it was doing. Killing those helpless Ants. Of course it was right, after all they had done to the poor Tribals. But is it the fault of all the Ants. Aren't they connected in the mind? So it must be the fault of all of them. Or maybe... Ah it doesn't matter does it? Those Bugs don't deserve to live. And if the Tribal does not stop them whom else will? Then the Tribal sensed something. A huge amount of the Bugs have landed on the planet. They will pay for what they have done. They had no right to do this. Now they will pay, they will all die.  
  
Some blue Barrier Drones are on patrol. They are talking about thing that don't have anything to do with the story, so I will not tell what they where talking about. As they walked a shadow jumped into the sky. 'What was that?' one of the Drones asked. 'I don't know. Commander, something. . What the heck . . .'  
  
All Ants go to defence position. The Andrones make alarm sounds. The Sniper Drones run to the high points of the Hill. The Barricade Drones go to the tight floors. The Grenade Drones get their ammunition. A few minutes pass. Then the attack. Thousands of Andrones attacked the Tribal who was flying above the hill. With one shot out of the Tribal hand, half of the Andrones exploded or fell to the ground. The Snipers started to shoot. The Tribal flew very fast to the ground. The stunned Drones did not move of fear. The Tribal reached out its hand. Then the Grenade Drones started to throw grenades at the Tribal. A big explosion eliminated the sight contact. When the smoke was blown away, saw the Drones that the Tribal had not a scratch. The Ant continued shooting the Tribal. It reached out its hand and a huge part of the Hill was destroyed. The Tribal was in the air again. Shots where fired at it. And many Andrones where left. With a quick movement most of them where destroyed and many Drones killed. A snipe shot almost hit the ear of the Tribal. 'Ha, you just wait!' the tribal called. With a single shot the remaining drones died. Proud of itself the super Tribal flew away and it shouted: 'Serves you right!'  
  
The red commander who was still in the Queenship was sitting at his desk that was made of steel. 'Commander,' a small voice in his head said. 'I got a hair of the Tribal. But only a few of us survived.' 'Excellent.' The commander replied. 'Excellent.'  
I still don't own any characters (though I made them up)! I know life's not fair. 


	4. A Terrible Accident!

THE SUPER SAYA TRIBAL Chapter-4 A Terrible Accident  
  
It is a bad time for the Ants. Mizar is dead (or so they think), they are at war with the Termites and their Hill are being destroyed by a wild super teddy. And the timing could not have been worse that right then the Ants of the ex-UBE and the Jet Force's diplomats where talking about peace. These wars could let the Jet Force go to war with them instead. But that did not bother the red commander anymore. With help of the hair of the Super Tribal it does not need the Jet Force. No, it could rule over the whole universe. But wait, if someone else gets these powers it could betray her. But that would mean would have to fight the Tribal itself. But what if the powers where only temporary? What about side effects?  
  
A black Drone was rushing down the hallway. It seemed to be very angry. It walked strait to a white Drone: 'Did you do that?' it shouted. 'Do what?' the white Drone replied. 'You know what I mean. You pushed my face in my food. And you seem to be the only white Drone here.' Answered the black Ant. The white Drone said: 'It was an accident, really!' 'Of course it was,' the black Drone said sarcastically: 'take that!'  
  
In a big room where some Ants are working is a strange smell filling the air. Many strange bottles are standing in the shelves. One of the Drones looks at a strange liquid. 'Yes I think that should do it now.' Is said, when suddenly the door broke. And two fighting Ants role in. 'It was not my fault.' One said. 'But you embarrassed me in front of my friends.' The other one said. 'Hey, watch it!' warned one of the Ants that already where in the room. Then the fighting Bugs fell on a table and the strange mixture fell on their heads.  
  
'Uh oh!' A Drone said. 'That's not good.' 'What kind of stuff was that?' the white Drone asked. 'That was the super elixir.' Another Drone responded. 'The what?' The black Drone wanted to know. 'This elixir is made of the DNA of that super Tribal, so it gives you super powers. 'Yeah, like in one of those stupid comics.' Said the black Ant. 'Really,' the scientist said: 'it does.' 'Hmm...we'll see about that.' Said the black Bug. 'Hey don't point your hand at me.' The white Ant said.  
  
An explosion shocked a few Drones outside the Hill. Two Ants came flying out of the hole. The Drones who saw that didn't believe their eyes. The only Ants who can fly are bigger than that. And what made the explosion?  
  
'You will pay for that!' 'Aren't you overreacting?' 'Possible, so?' 'Hey!' A few shots flew through the air. 'Stop that!' Another shot. 'Or what?' A big explosion. 'Or that!' They shoot at each other a few times. 'Ha, you need something better than that.' 'We'll see about that.'  
  
'Commander' A voice in the head of the commander said. The red commander seemed to be very busy. 'This better be important.' It replied. The voice said: 'The super elixir was wasted by two idiots who are fighting outside.' 'What?' At that moment shot the two Ants into the office of the commander. They fought a while before they noticed where they where. 'What is going on here?' the commander who was now dark red of anger. The only thing the black Drone could say in that moment was: 'The white one started.'  
  
I did not buy the characters so they are still owned by Rareware. For those who did not get it: The Tribal got its powers of the nuclear explosion. Then it slept a few years. And the Tribal is not evil. It is controlled by the hatred. And Andrones are those flying stupid thing you have to shoot to open an energy door. Why do I write four chapters if no one writes reviews? That's stupid.  
  
??? 


	5. No Mercy!

THE SUPER SAYA TRIBAL - Chapter-5 - No Mercy  
  
High above the surface of a blue planet, in the skies there are two bugs flying. A black and a white Ant Drone. The black Drone says to the white Drone: "It's all your fault. If you hadn't pushed me, we would not now have to fight this mad teddy bear." "Well, it's not like I did it on purpose." The white Drone replied: "And can you stop talking about that?" "No," the black Drone answered: "I don't want to stop talking about that." "You're impossible." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "You wanna fight?" "Come on!" The black Drone flies toward the white one. The white Drone blocks the black Ant. Then it fires a few shots at black. Black moves and fires a few balls back. Then white appears behind black and punches it. While falling black fires a few power balls at white. White counters with its own power balls. An explosion. Black comes through the smoke and it punches white in the stomach. White grabs its stomach. That hurt very much. White got ready to fire when a big power ball shots through the air. "What was that?" black asks. Then they both see it. It's the super Tribal.  
  
How dare these flying Ants to cross the way of the Tribal? And why do they have powers just like it has. They could beat the Tribal. No, they can't. It takes more than just two Bugs to stop an angry Tribal. And there can only one with super powers in this galaxy. The Bugs have to DIE!!! The Tribal fires another power ball. Now the Ants come toward it. This will be their last fight. There is no doubt that the Tribal will win. The hatred is big enough to destroy the whole universe.  
  
White flies above the super Tribal. It punches it in the back. And black hits the stomach, again. "Ha, this Tribal isn't that strong after all." Black says. "Careful, it's not over yet!" Says white. The Tribal fires about ten power balls. "Is that all you_? Where did it go?" "Behind you!" shouts white. But to late. The Tribal had punched black so hard that it fall to the water. The white Drone did not move. That would be easy. The Tribal fires power balls and flies toward white. Then white shoots a power beam and eliminates the balls. The Tribal was almost hit by the beam. The Tribal created a giant power ball. When it was about to fire it, black appeared again. It kicked the Tribal in the back. The power ball fell into the water. Then it exploded and a huge wave caught white. The Tribal shot a whole bunch of power ball this time. One hit black. It fell through the air until the Tribal appeared behind it. Then the Tribal was hit by a power ball that was shot by white.  
  
A huge explosion occurred. The Tribal and both Drones looked in the direction. It was the red commander. It must have got the rest of the elixir. He flew straight to the Tribal. The Tribal blocked the commander. Then black fired a power ball. The Tribal moved so the power ball missed. Right then punched white the super Tribal. The commander shot a few big power balls. The Tribal replied that with some power balls. Then white shot the Tribal from behind. The Tribal got badly injured.  
  
But it could not be. The Tribal is invincible. How could those Bugs that killed so many of the Tribals win again? The Tribal closed the eyes. It expected to die soon. Then it remembered back to the day of horror. It was a nice day. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. The little Tribal climbed up a tree. On the tree grew delicious fruits. It tried to pick one. Then a strange sound was directly beneath. There was an Ant walking through the forest. Wait, over there was another one. And there. The Tribal looked towards the horizon. There was a huge army of Bugs. It was not possible to count all of them. Great ships landed to unload even more Bugs. The first part of the army reached the village. One of them shot. A cry of a Tribal was clearly in the ears of the Tribal. It was a loud cry. It was a Tribal that was dying. Exactly like the super Tribal right now. Don't die! The tribal thought with itself. Don't die, please! "DON'T DIE!" The Tribal shouted.  
  
A wave of power came from the Tribal. Now it was the strongest being in the galaxy. Or maybe in the universe. The super Tribal that had gained new energy formed a small power ball. It fired it at the commander who did not expect it. The ball hit him in the head. It fell into the water, dead.  
  
The Tribal, that was absolutely sure that no one could stop it now, formed a bubble around it self. Then it flew almost faster than a battle ship into outer space. The white and the black Drone where left behind. They could not believe what just happened. They where absolutely sure that the Tribal was dead. But than that happened. It was impossible.  
  
And still none of the characters is mine. So, then there is no one to read my story. It's still fun to write it. But it would not be bad if someone reviews. How do you like it so far? Be honest! 


End file.
